Romance at Penn State
by kimford76
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella's romance at Penn State
1. Chapter 1

No name story

Please be gentle. It's my first time writing. Hope y'all like the direction I'm going in. Just a reminder I don't own twilight Stephanie does.

Prologue:

I never dreamed of my wedding day, until I met him. Now that I'm getting ready to walk down the aisle I had no clue what was in store for me. Who would of thought my wedding day would've ended up like this!

Chapter 1

I saw him for the first time when I was 17, at Penn State freshman orientation. Edward with messy copper hair, beautiful green eyes 6'3 of perfection. I've never seen such a gorgeous guy before in my life.

I knew I had to meet him, I convinced myself when orientation was over I was going to walk over and introduce myself, that was until I saw him greeting a beautiful girl with long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. Saddened by the thoughts he has a girlfriend I paid attention to the dean. Orientation was boring I wanted to get out of there. I needed to get away from gorgeous guy and his beautiful girlfriend.

Making my way to my dorm room to unpack finally! I'm glad my roommates haven't arrived yet. I needed time to myself. Turning on Pandora I let the music take away my thoughts of the morning.

By the time I got my clothes hung up and my other things organized I heard two voices come into the dorm room. Walking into the living room I see a girl standing a few inches taller than my 5'0 with medium length blonde hair, brown eyes and a fluffy figure. Behind her is the beautiful girl I saw this morning. Well eff my life.

Sorry for such a short chapter. Pinky swear they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I don't own twilight Stephanie does! Big thanks to my beta mamabear2006!

Chapter 2: Roommates

Beautiful girl squeals, OMG I'm Alice it's so nice to meet you! Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you, turning to the blonde doing the same. I just finished unpacking, would you like to walk around campus to know each other? I ask. Sure says Alice and Rose, linking arms we go to Dunkin' to get iced coffees. Alice starts by telling me she's 18 from Philadelphia, she has 4 brothers get are 18, 19, 21, and 25. Her parents Esme and Carlisle have been married for 25 years, Esme teaches Pre-K and Carlisle is a lawyer. She tells me about her boyfriend, they've been together since freshmen year of high school. What a lucky girl to have such a god of a man as her boyfriend.

Rose is 19 also from Philadelphia, she has one brother named Jasper who's 18. Her parents Jason and Emma are real estate agents, they also buy condemned buildings repair them and in return rents them out to low-income families. I tell them I'm 17 from Maryland, my dad is a state trooper and my mom is a 911 operator. I have a 10 year old brother named Jacob. Alice's phone starts going off with a text message. She turns to Rose and I stating the guys are done unpacking their room and ready to start bringing up their things.

No sooner do we get into our room there's pounding at the door scaring the heck out of me, soon after there's yelling, Rose open the door I missed you baby! Laughing she opens the door to the tallest man I've ever seen. He was at least 6'7! Rose introduces me to her boyfriend Emmett, Alice goes to over to greet him with a hug, she asked him where his man was. Looking around and shrugged he says I kinda left him in the elevator. A minute later there's another knock on the door, I brace myself realizing Alice is getting ready to greet her gorgeous boyfriend, the boyfriend I was drooling over earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight S.M does.

Chapter 3

Alice runs to open the door, not wanting to see the reunion between her and G.G I make my way into the kitchen. Deciding to unpack the pot, pans, and dishes I had brought with me. I no sooner get the pots box open I hear sorry you had to see that. Turning around I see that it's him. It's okay, I respond that's what happens when you're in love, you and Alice are an adorable couple. Turning back around to get back to work I hear laughing, he's laughing so hard he has tears running down his face. Meanwhile repeating me and Alice, now I'm getting irritated! What the hell is so funny about you and Alice I yell at him?

Holding out his hand he says I'm Edward Alice's brother, reaching out to shake his hand. Apparently my brain isn't working still, next thing I know I'm yelling you're dating your sister. I'm obviously funny today because he's laughing at me again.

Finally calming down he tells me no I'm not dating my sister, Alice is dating Jasper Rose's brother. Now it's time for me to come clean about this morning at orientation. "I saw you and Alice embrace so I was assuming she was your girlfriend." Apparently Alice greets everyone with a hug, if I wouldn't of been so busy drooling over Edward I would of seen Alice greet Jasper with a kiss. Oops!

While Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are bringing up the girls things and helping them unpack. I start to learn about Edward, besides him being gorgeous he has 1 sister and 3 brothers. Alice is his twin followed by Emmett who's 19 he's a sophomore dating Rose. Ben who's 21 single in his last year of college at the University of Pittsburgh, once he graduates he's off to med school. Lastly there's Brad he's 25, he got married over the summer to his college sweetheart Britney.

I tell him that I'm 17 from Maryland, my dad Charlie is a state trooper, my mom Renee is a 911 dispatcher and I have a 10 year old brother named Jacob.

Jasper and Emmett start complaining their hungry. We decide to order pizza, 4 large pizzas, 50 wings and a large Caesar salad because you've got to have something healthy too. Once the pizza arrives we sit around talking and laughing. They all tell me their majors, Alice is going for physical therapy, Jasper English literature, Rose and Emmett social workers and Edward special education teacher. I in return tell them I'm going to be as speech therapist. By 10:30 everyone starts getting tired and decides to head home, picking up the pizza boxes and trash I head into the kitchen to throw everything away. Emmett and Jasper yell goodnight to me and thanks for cleaning up. I tell them it's okay have a goodnight followed by the door closing. I'm feeling disappointed Edward didn't say bye to me, I thought we got along great and I was hoping to get his number or he would of asked for mine.

Saying goodnight to the girls, I head to the bathroom to take a shower hoping to wash away the sadness I feel. As I'm reaching for the handle the door flies open, imagine my surprise Edward walks out and over to me gives me a hug and a goodnight he's out the front door before my mouth can open to speak.

Hopping into the shower I'm thinking about asking Alice for his number. I quickly wash my hair and body hoping to catch Alice before she goes to bed. Of course this isn't my night, the lights are off and the girls are in bed. Going back to brush my teeth and put on my pajamas I resign myself to try again tomorrow. Pulling back my blankets and getting into bed, no sooner does my head hit my pillow I hear a crackling noise. Getting irritated at myself that I forgot to finish cleaning off my bed I throw the paper into the box near my bed. Finally comfortable I roll over and dream of Edward.

**Edward**

I saw her for the first time at Penn State freshman orientation. She was absolutely beautiful, long brown hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, dark brown eyes and her caramel color skin. Beautiful isn't enough to describe her but I was speechless. I had to introduce myself, I saw her watching me, I saw the frown on her beautiful face when my sister Alice hugged me hello. Did she not see Alice kiss Jasper right after she hugged me? Orientation was boring, my mind kept wandering back to the beautiful girl two rows back. As soon as the dean was finished speaking I stand up and turn around to introduce myself to B.G but she was gone. Where did she go and how do I find her again?

Alice should of called or texted by now. I needed to find that girl, tired of waiting I finally text Alice saying I was done waiting on her she needed to meet us in her dorm. She texted back saying she would meet us there. Finally I thought!

Emmett being the man child he is ran to the elevator leaving Jasper and I behind.

Jasper knocks on the door, he's immediately attacked by Alice. Not wanting to see my sister in that kind of intimate setting I push past them making my way inside. I'm barely ten feet in the door something or should I say someone catches my eye. Rubbing my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming there's my B.G! Please be real I repeat in my head. Walking into the kitchen I apologise for what she had to see. She says it's okay that is what happens when you're in love, she then tells me Alice and I are an adorable couple. I absolutely lose it! I'm laughing so hard I can't catch my breath and have tears running down my face. I tell her Alice is my sister. After clearing up the whole Alice/Jasper thing I introduce myself, hi I'm Edward. She tells me she's Bella. She goes on to tell me she's from Maryland, 17, about her dad Charlie, mom Renee and little brother Jacob.

As the night goes on I start to like Bella more and more, she's funny with a great sense of humor, witty and so damn beautiful. As the night starts to come to an end Bella starts clearing away trash from our dinner. I take that opportunity to sneak into her room (creepy I know) and leave her my phone number on her pillow. I hope she text or calls me tonight before she falls asleep. I Quickly run into the bathroom so I don't get caught sneaking in her room, I'm waiting for Bella to say goodnight to everyone else before I say my goodbyes. I'm not waiting long the front door closes and she says goodnight to Alice and Rose, I hear footsteps by the bathroom door, not wanting to miss my chance of seeing her again tonight I opened the door quickly and surprise her. I hug her say goodnight and I'm out the door before she can respond.

Getting back to my dorm I take my shower, hoping Bella will text or call me, I keep my phone close by just in case. Getting out checking my phone nothing, I know she had to get my number by now. Time passes slowly without hearing from Bella I'm feeling disappointed and wondering if I made a mistake by sneaking into her room. Before falling asleep my last thoughts are I hope I didn't mess up my chances with my Beautiful Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

S.m own twilight! Thank you to my beta mamabear2006!

Chapter 4

Groaning as my alarm went off, I wonder why did I have class so early? I'm still mad at myself for not getting Edwards number. I walk into my closet grab a pair of jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and my red Converse. I don't want to be late for my first day of class. Remembering I still have boxes in my room that needs to go to the trash I grab them on my way to the kitchen. I make myself some eggs and toast for breakfast, debating if I want to wake up Alice to ask for Edwards number. Of course sitting here thinking about him I'm now running late, walking quickly to my English class I bump into someone "sorry" I say without looking up. I rush into class grateful that I'm not late. When all of the sudden I hear someone sit down next to me "gee , Bella you in a hurry this morning?" Smiling to myself, "I'm sorry Edward I was running late, I didn't mean to bump into you." laughing Edward says "well next time you want a hug just asked you don't have to pretend to bump into me". "I'm so sorry Edward I really wasn't paying attention I've had a lot on my mind this morning." "Do you want to talk about it," he asked. "Well I wanted to know"... I was suddenly cut off "good morning students welcome to English 1 I'll be your professor this semester my name is Doctor Park".

50 minutes later class is finally over, turning to Edward I rushed out, "canIhaveyournumber?" Can you repeat that Edward asked, "I said can I have your number?" confusion crossed his face, Bella I left you my number last night on your pillow, smacking my forehead mumbling dumbass. "What's wrong Bella?" asked Edward. "I accidentally threw it away, I thought it was a piece of trash can I have it again please?" "Sure, give me your phone," handing him my phone he starts hitting some buttons followed by his phone vibrating. Now you have mine and I yours, with a hug and goodbye he was gone, he really needs to stop doing that!

After a long day of classes I'm finally home no sooner do I start my homework my phone goes off.

Edward- what are you doing?

Bella- homework, why what's going on?

Edward- I wanted to know if you want to grab dinner with me?

Bella- sure, where?

Edward- I'll be there in 5 minutes.

5 minutes is all I have to get ready to be presentable? Rushing to brush my hair and my teeth, washing my face and changing my shirt. I barely have my shirt over my head when there's a knock at the door. I open the door with a smile I missed him, even though it's only been 24 hours since I've known him, and eight hours since I've last seen him. Edward looks gorgeous as he walks in wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. As soon as he's in the door he's pulling me into a tight hug, I cling to him bury my face into his shirt, he smells so good a mixture of cologne and soap. Pulling back he asked if there was anything I was allergic or did not like. I'm not allergic to anything and I'm not a fan of sushi. We decide to grab some hoagies and have a picnic. Following Edward to his red suburban he walks to the passenger side of the car to get the door for me. He waits for me to get buckled before closing my door and going around to get in the driver's seat. Once we get to Wawa I decided to get their shorti smoked turkey breast with American cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, salt and pepper, Edward gets a classic Italian with oil, vinegar, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, onion, salt, pepper, and oregano. I get a Propel he gets a Gatorade and a pack of gum. We go to University Park, once we get there he walks around to the back of the truck and grabs a very large blanket for us to sit on. offering to carry the blanket while he carries the food we reach a nicely shaded area by a big oak tree and lay the blanket down.

As we are eating he asked me why I wanted to be a speech therapist. I explained to him that my little brother had an expressive speech delay, he also had a learning delay that had him at an age level of two and a half when he entered kindergarten. His speech therapist worked with him for two years non-stop, by the time he was going to first grade he was above his age level. Seeing what she did for him and how it helped Jacob I knew that it was something I wanted to do. "What made you decide you wanted to become a special education teacher?" I asked. "It was something I always wanted to do. Being able to teach children who need extra care and support."

As the night progressed I learned he played drums in high school he was part of the drum line. He had one serious girlfriend, they started dating freshman year of high school, but her dad got a new job so she had to move to Texas in the middle of sophomore year. his favorite color is red, his favorite food is his mom's fried chicken and baked macaroni and cheese and his birthday is June 20th. He also tells me more about his family, his parents were high school sweethearts, his brother Brad is an accountant so is his wife Britney. They plan to have a baby sooner than later, his mom is pushing for a grandchild. They've known Rose and Jasper since they were 10. Emmett and Rose started dating in eighth grade. The kids at school were picking on her because she was slightly overweight he was the one that stepped in and saved her from being bullied. Ben has decided that he wants to put off dating until he's almost through with medical school.

He learns that my birthday is September 13th, I am mixed with Puerto Rican and Italian. I am fluent in Spanish, my favorite food is Arroz con pollo (Spanish rice with chicken). I played softball in high school I've never had a serious boyfriend, my mom and dad met at work. She was giving a call code and he was the responding officer. He knew he had to meet her after his shift, he walked into 911 dispatch office took one look at her and he was a goner. They've been married 20 years.

We've been here for hours talking and getting to know each other, it's getting late and we both have class tomorrow as much as I don't want to leave him it's time to go home. Once again he opens my door and waits for me to get buckled before closing my door and going to the driver side of the car. This time he takes my hand and places it on the center console asking with his eyes if this is okay, with a nod of my head we're on our way back to the dorms. We walk hand-in-hand to my door, once we've reached it he pulls me into a hug, one hand is on the small of my back the other one is running through my hair. I'm in heaven! "Bella", Edward said softly, would you like to go on a real date? "Yes! I would love to". He kisses my head, gives me one more hug and says goodnight. He's standing by my door waiting for me to close it before walking away. Once I'm sure he's gone I start yelling, screaming and dancing around the living room. I can't believe I get to go on a date with Edward! Alice and Rose come running out of their rooms to see what's going on I tell him Edward asked me on a date the three of us end up screaming and dancing together.

**Edward**

I wonder if she knows I'm still standing outside her door listening to her screaming! I was getting ready to walk away when she started, I didn't make it more than a few steps I was getting ready to knock on the door to make sure she's okay when I heard her say Edward asked me on a date. Chuckling to myself I stay to listen for another minute, now where do I take her? Sending Bella a good night text I make my way to my dorm to start planning our date.


	5. Chapter 5

S.m owns twilight. Thank you to mamabear2006 for being my beta!

Chapter 5

Finally settling down I told Alice and Rose about mine and Edward's non date.

"What did you guys do tonight?" I ask

Alice said they just hung out watching a movie and eating Chinese. Saying goodnight to the girls, I pull up my phone and see I have a text,it is from Edward he texted me right after he had dropped me off.

Edward-goodnight beautiful! See you in the morning.

Bella-goodnight Edward!

I decide to shower tonight hoping to get a few extra minutes with Edward in the morning before class. Once I finish my bathroom routine I get into bed, thinking how lucky I am that I get to go on a date with Edward. He has an amazing personality good-looking caring and funny. This is my final thoughts as I rollover to get some sleep. The next morning I hurry and get dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt, not wanting to waste any time this morning, I go into the kitchen and grab a yogurt for breakfast and leave for class. I get there right after Edward does, as soon as he sees me he pulls me into one of his hugs. Have I mentioned that I love his hugs?

"Good morning Edward" I say

"Good morning beautiful" Edward said.

"How would you feel about going out tomorrow night? I was thinking of an early dinner at George's steakhouse and a movie on the beach?"

"Sounds amazing" I reply.

The rest of the day flies by, I don't see Edward tonight we want to make sure that we don't have homework to keep us from our date tomorrow night.

Today I only have two classes so I'm done by noon. Grabbing a sandwich for a quick lunch before setting my alarm for a nap. My alarm goes off two hours later waking up refreshed, I start getting ready for my date. I have no idea what I'm going to wear, heading into the living room to see if anyone is home and they want to help. Alice isn't home but Rose is.

" Hey, Rose when you're done will you help me choose an outfit with my date?"

"Yes, give me a minute to finish my sandwich" Rose answers

"Thank you, I'll be in my room" I say.

Walking back into my room I look around my closet. Since we're doing a steakhouse and a movie, I decide casual the way to go. A few minutes later Rose is walking into my bedroom. Together decided on a jean skirt, an off the shoulder mustard yellow top and a pair of beige sandals. Rose volunteers to setup makeup and hair supplies while I shower. I thank her on my way out the door. Washing my hair, body and shaving I was out of the shower with in 20 minutes. Rose did my makeup using brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara a clear gloss on my lips. For my hair she did curls that she put up in a simple ponytail. Walking back into my bedroom it was time to get dressed putting on my red Victoria secret cheekies and strapless bra along with my skirt, shirt and sandals I was ready to go.

Edward showed up at 5 on the dot, carrying a bouquet of beautiful red roses and white lilies.

"These are for you" Edward said

"Thank you they are beautiful, let me go put them in a vase so we can go".

On the way to the kitchen I passed Rose she offers to put them in a vase for me, so we can get to our date. Once we were in the car Edward immediately grabs my hand in his and putting it on the center console. It only took 10 minutes to get to George's Steakhouse.

Walking in the host says " How can I help you?"

All while giving me I guess I was supposed to be a seductive look, honestly he looks constipated.

"Reservation for Cullen" Edward said.

Edward turns to me and says "Was with that look? I think he's constipated"

I busted out laughing telling him, I think he was trying to give me sexy look but I literally thought the same thing.

The host finally grabbed the menus and said "follow me. Your server is Ava she will be with you in a minute".

After looking at the menu, I asked "Edward what are you getting?"

He replied "I'm getting a house salad, an 8oz sirloin with grilled shrimp, a loaded sweet potato, and sauteed green beans, What about you?"

" I'm getting the house salad, 6 oz sirloin filet, the loaded potato, and macaroni and cheese" I reply.

Our server Ava had arrives asking for our drink orders we both got Pepsi, since we already knew what we wanted we placed our dinner order too. As soon as our server left Edward reaches over and holds my hand across the table, we just stare at each other no word spoken until the drinks and salads arrive. While eating our salads Edward says

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me".

Laughing to myself I say "You're welcome, I was giving you until the weekend to ask me if you didn't I was asking you".

Ava returns clearing our salad plates and gives us our dinner, both saying thank you at the same time, we start laughing at each other. We quietly enjoy our dinner, Ava returns to our table clearing our dinner plates asking if we would like dessert I say "no thank you" as does Edward.

Walking out of the restaurant.

"Are you ready for the movie?" Edward asked

"Yes what are we seeing?"

Edward says "West side story is that okay with you?"

"Perfect" I reply.

During our drive to the beach we talk about our classes and how we like our professors, we are still in our first week, there's not really a lot of stuff going on besides introduction to that class. Once we reach the beach Edward once again takes the large blanket from his trunk, grabbing my hand we walk into the beach, grabbing a spot away from everyone. We lay the blanket down in the sand, Edward sits down first, as I go to sit beside him pulls me in between his legs,

"Is this okay?" he asked

"Yes more than okay" I said.

We sit there watching the waves rolling in on to the beach while Edward is playing with my hair. Sitting on the beach with Edward watching the movie simply amazing, once the movie is over I go to stand but he asked me to stay there. Cuddling up to his chest I close my eyes,

"Bella, look at me beautiful"

I lift my head staring into his eyes, he is so gorgeous!

"Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a whisper

"Yes!" I all but scream!

For once I take him by surprise when I tackle him down hugging him. Once I release him we get up off the blanket, Edward pulls me into a hug, I love feeling his arms around me,

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering him I stand on my tippitoes reaching for his face. He bends down to me, his lips brush mine gently. Until I press my lips firmly to his, I put one hand on his face the other on his back, once he realized I wanted more he kissed me harder while holding my face in his two hands. Pulling back he kissed my forehead and holds me to his chest. This is the best feeling in the world, a few minutes of standing there holding each other it was time to go back to the dorms.

Edward walked me to my door, kisses me softly and said he would see me tomorrow. With one more kiss I go inside. I couldn't believe I had my first boyfriend I thought as I leaned against the door with a smile on my face. Walking to my room my phone beeps, it's a text from Edward.

Edward- thank you for the best first date I've ever had, thank you for saying yes to being my girlfriend and thank you for those amazing kisses.

Bella- You're welcome! Thank you for asking me and come get kisses anytime you want!

A/N: I'm reading everyone's reviews and taking them to heart, updates are going to take a little longer. I will still be updating at least once a day. I'm still learning. Thank you for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

Sm owns twilight. Thanks to mamabear2006 for being the best beta.

Chapter 5

2 months later…

The rest of August and September flew by, We celebrated my birthday at Dave and Buster's, ending with us watching a movie at the boys dorm room. Our relationship is growing stronger by the day. We don't feel the need to constantly be with each other in our off time. We do a weekly date night, nothing extravagant sometimes it will be an after dinner walk around campus or a walk on the beach eating ice cream. I introduced him to my parents and brother on Skype a few weeks ago, I've talked to his parents on the phone they were super sweet.

We are two weeks from Halloween, as a result of that we were all invited to some frat house party, Edward and I choose not to attend, we'd rather hang out in the dorms watching movies. Emmett and Rose aren't going either they are celebrating their Anniversary. Alice and Jasper are attending which leads us to right now, they are arguing about costumes, She wants to go as Snow white and prince charming, he wants to be an electrical outlet and plug. Tired of listening to the bickering I stand up and say

"I'm going to my room to watch a movie, Are you coming Edward?"

Not answering he stands and starts walking to my room, Shrugging my shoulders I walk to my room. Closing my door I turn to Edward

" Do you want to pick the movie?"

"No, you can pick" he replies

Walking to the tv stand I put in Safe Haven. As I'm walking to my bed Edward's kicking off his shoes climbing into the middle of the bed. Cocking my eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips

"are you going to make room for me or do I have to sit on the floor?"

Laughing he says "come here"

Walking to the bed he pulls me between his legs, laying my head on his chest and intertwining our legs. A few minutes into the movie Edward starts rubbing my arms, playing with my hair, and placing the occasional kiss on me. Ignoring him I keep watching the movie, I guess I'm not supposed to be ignoring him because he starts whispering my name and kissing me repeatedly until I turn my head and asked softly

"Can I help you?"

"Nope" is his response.

Shaking my head I turn back to the tv screen, but no longer paying attention. I start shifting around on purpose, saying

" I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom.''

Little does he know I'm planning my attack, I leave my room stopping around the corner to watch him, after standing there for a minute I see that his eyes are closed. Knowing that he's not expecting me back already I pounce!

Jumping right on him, an oof comes from his mouth, leaning down so our mouths are close but not touching I whisper

" was there a reason you kept trying to distract me during the movie?"

" Nope just wanted a kiss" Edward says

Laughing at him " Why didn't you just say so?"

Leaning in the rest of the way I kiss him. Starting with soft lingering kisses to firm pecks followed by him licking my lips trying to gain entrance, wanting to keep messing with him I keep my lips locked together. I knew he would back off when I didn't open my mouth, once I felt him started to pull away I licked his lips, laughing at me he gently grabbed my face and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I'm so lost in this kiss I didn't even realize he flipped us over, until he pulled away and started placing kisses all over my face and neck all while tickling me, yelling for mercy he finally stops. After catching my breath I look up to see Edward staring at me.

" Bella you look so beautiful right now"

In response to his saying that I pull him down for a passionate kiss, my hands are roaming all over his back, hair, and shoulders, He has his hands on my face and hair. Pulling back with one last kiss he says it's time for him to leave it's getting late. Watching him stand up he turns slightly and adjusted himself, not really sure why he tries to hide it, I've definitely seen him doing that before. Walking behind him unwrap my arms around his stomach and kiss his back. I whisper softly to him " I'll miss you"

He whispers back " I'll miss you too, love"

With one more kiss he's walking out the door.

The next morning I wake up to a text from Edward.

Edward- want to come over tonight for dinner and a movie?

Bella- Sure! What time?

Edward- how's 5:00?

Bella- perfect, see you then, gorgeous

Edward- See you later, love

I'm so anxious to get out of class, Edward and I have barely had any alone time in the last week, school is kicking our butts. Arriving home I jump in the shower to wash away the stress of my classes, after doing my usual shower routine of shampooing, scrubbing and shaving I comb my hair and throw it up into a messy bun, deciding against regular clothes I put on a pair of Victoria Secrets "PINK" sweatpants and a tank top.

Seeing that I still have about fifteen minutes before I have to leave I decide to email my mom.

Mom,

Just checking in with you, Classes are going good but kicking my butt, I'm taking the night off from studying and homework. Edward invited me over for dinner and a movie. I can't wait to see you guys next month! Please remember to send me pictures Jacob in his Halloween costume. We were invited to a Halloween party but decided against going. We are going to hang out and have a movie night I miss you guys! Give Dad and Jacob a hug and kiss for me. I love you guys.

Bella

Leaving my dorm I head to the elevator to take it to the eighth floor where Edwards dorm is, once I reach his door I knock, only having to wait a few seconds. The door opens slowly revealing a dressed up Edward, he's wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt and dress shoes. Pulling me inside I see a romantic dinner setup, candles, a lace tablecloth and a bouquet of white and red roses. I start freaking out on the inside, he planned a romantic dinner and I'm wearing sweats and a tank top, I need to go change ASAP!

"Edward, I need to run to my dorm real quick, I forgot something"

He must have seen the panic on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What's wrong? I'm way under dressed for a romantic dinner"

"No, you look beautiful. I didn't tell you on purpose. I wanted you to be comfortable.

"Edward, you're dressed up! One of two things are going to happen, I'm going home to change or you're going to your room and changing."

Laughing quietly to himself he walks into his room, returning two minutes later he's now wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Better?" He grinned at me

At a nod of my head he takes my hand pulling me to the table, pulling out my chair he helps me sit. Taking the seat across from me he serves us each salad, lasagna, Italian bread and sparkling cider. Taking a bite I moan at the delicious flavors.

"Where did you learn to make this? It's so delicious" I ask him

"Mom made sure we all knew how to cook before leaving for college".

Finishing our dinner Edward cleared the table, not allowing me to help no matter how much I tried. Five minutes later he returned with a plate of cannolis, as he places the plate down on the table.

"No, I didn't make these." He says, making me to laugh at him.

After the dessert is put away and the candles are blown out, he pulls me up out of my chair and starts swaying, music suddenly starts playing, wrapping my arms around his neck I lay my head on his chest. Being there in his arms dancing it hits me, I'm starting to fall in love with him. Sighing softly I kiss his chest, Edward tilts my head up and gives me the softest kiss ever.

Once the song is over, Edward and I walk into his room, pushing me gently on his bed he kneels down and takes off my shoes.

"Make yourself comfortable while I pick out a movie to turn on" he says

Scooting myself up to the headboard I watch him bend over to pick out a movie. What an amazing ass I thought to myself.

"Huh?" Edward says

"What?"

"Did you say something?" He asked

"No, why?"

" You just said what an amazing ass" he replied

OMG! I'm so embarrassed! Hiding my face in my hands I'm mortified I said that out loud. I feel the bed dip and Edward climb over top of me.

"Bella?"

Shaking my head no, he pulls my hands away from my face, leaning down he whispers

"The feeling is mutual!"

Kissing me hard it quick he lays down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

Once Grown-ups goes off we lay in bed cuddling. Being in his arms is amazing, looking up at his face I see his eyes are closed. Kissing his chest I close my eyes, talking asleep to the beating of his heart, that's the first night I slept with Edward.

Halloween…..Edward

Bella is due to arrive anytime, Im hoping she spends the night again. waking up with her in my arms a few weeks ago was the best feeling in the world. While waiting on Bella I setup the pizza, soda and the scary movies for date night. I picked out Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street and the Scream series. As I bend down to put Halloween in the DVD player there's a knock at the door. Opening it I see it's Bella, I pull her close for a kiss then help her take off her jacket. Walking hand and hand to the couch.

" Get comfortable while I put in the first movie."

After putting in the movie I turn to see that Bella dished out pizza for us, I give her a thank you kiss. She barely makes it through her first slice of pizza before I feel her scoot closer to me, chuckling I wrap my arm around her shoulders. To be honest I'm not sure how much of the movie Bella has even watched, she has had her face buried in my side almost the whole movie. Once Halloween is over I ask her if she wants to watch another movie,

"Yes, maybe something not so scary" she answers

Getting up off the couch I decide to turn on 50 First Dates, walking back to the couch I see Bella has laid down. Standing besides the couch looking down at her she scoots forward patting the space behind her. YES! I think, cuddling with Bella is always a win for me. Climbing behind her she instantly lays her head on my shoulder. Being this close to her is distracting, watching her instead of the movie, the way her chest moves with each breath, her laugh at a funny part in the movie, she's simply beautiful. My hand that's on her stomach starts moving before I realize it, rubbing up and down causing her to laugh. As she starts to shift I stop rubbing her stomach thinking I'm distracting her and she wants me to stop. That's when I realize she's rolling over, instead of stopping on her side she sits up pushing me flat on the couch, straddling me. My dick instantly perks up at the heat coming from her center, watching her face move closer to mine I meet her in the middle, licking her bottom lip seeking entrance, she opens her mouth without any hesitation. Our tongues are swirling, teeth are clashing, this is by far the hottest kiss we've had yet. I shift forward so I'm sitting up, lifting her by the butt I adjust her into a more comfortable position. Needing to breathe I kiss across her face down to her neck, I was so focused on her skin on my lips I didn't realize she managed to get her hands under my shirt, feeling her rubbing on my chest and stomach is amazing. Pulling back from me she starts slowly lifting my shirt, with a nod of my head she pulls it off completely.

Once my shirt is gone she leans forward and starts kissing and sucking lightly on my chest and neck, a groan escapes my lips. Pulling her lips back to meet face I kiss her again, one of my hands travel to her hair, pulling out the holder that's keeping her hair in place. She shifts her hips again coming in contact with my erection, as moan leaving my mouth she does it again. I start kissing her chest towards the top of her boobs, without any warning she rips her shirt off. Her tits look amazing in the pink lace bra she's wearing, kissing my way to her boobs, pulling at the cups I'm rewarded with perfect perky tits, and dark pink nipples. Leaning down I close my mouth around her areolas, gently sucking and biting her nipple.

"Mmmm" Bella moans

Switching sides I repeat the sucking and biting on her nipple, I bring my left hand up her neglected nipple, pulling and squeezing. Playing with both of her tits at the same time has her grinding hard on my straining erection. Not knowing when the guys will be home I stand, with her still in my arms, she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. Making my way to the bedroom she starts sucking and kissing on my neck, Fuck, I'm so hard!

Laying her down on the bed I fall in-between her legs, she keeps trying to shift her hips closer to mine to get some friction. Before I allow this to continue I need to know

"Are you sure? You're in control, you tell me when to stop, okay?'

"Okay" she says

This time when she pulls me down I allow it, being close enough I kiss her, kissing her is like heaven! Feeling the need to breathe I start kissing down her chest, her stomach and her thigh, bucking her hips into my face I bring my middle finger to her center, feeling her wetness seep through pants, moving my hand to the waistband of her pants,

"Is this okay?" I ask her

"Yes, more than okay" she moans out

Slowly moving my hand inside her pants to the elastic band of her panties, brushing past her trimmed curls, my fingers glide to her bottom lips, she's soaking wet. Placing my thumb on her clit I stroke it lightly, at my motions she starts moaning and bucking her hips so I do it again. Spreading her open I place my middle finger at her opening pushing in my finger slowly, she's so tight and wet. I repeatedly brush my finger against her clit, I add a second finger in her, she starts moaning loudly, I start moving my fingers faster, watching her moaning, pulling at her tits and clutching the sheets, is almost enough to make me explode. A final flick of her clit and a thrust of my fingers she explodes moaning my name, that's the sweetest sound I've ever heard before, massaging her lightly until she came down from her orgasm. Once she's relaxed she pulls me up to her, kissing the hell out of me, I feel her start to smile, pulling back to look at her face, she sits up with a grin on her and says

"Your turn"

**Bella**

Pushing Edward to lay back on the bed, I start kissing and sucking on his neck, down to his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his sweats I glance at him for approval before moving on. Nodding his head yes, I slide my hands into his pants, I instantly feel hair, no underwear Mr. Cullen I think to myself, I tease him by not completely touching his erection, I take my pointer starting at the base, gently running my finger along him, a moan escapes Edwards lips. Stopping before I reach the head of his erection I slowly circle under the bulb, stopping on the underside of his erection I move my finger along the vein until I reach his balls. Opening my hand I cup him pulling gently, earning another moan from Edward. Deciding to stop messing around with him, I wrap as much of my hand that I can around him, he's so thick! Moving my hand up his erection, I reach the head, opening my palm I rub it across the head of his penis. Spreading his precum to help with lubrication, I start moving over him faster, twisting my hand in different directions, he starts bucking his hips and moaning loudly.

"Bella, I'm I'm getting ready to come" he moans out

Doubling my efforts, I start twisting my hand over his head and pulling on his balls, one more twist of my wrist at the head of erection, he moans loudly and comes in three spurts in my hand.

Moving my hand quickly out of his pants, I get up and go to the bathroom, washing my hands and cleaning myself up. Once I'm finished I returned to Edward's room, climbing back into bed cuddling up to his side. I feel my eyes start to close, I remember my shirt is in the living room, standing back up I see Edward opened his eyes.

"Where are you going, love?" He asked

"My shirt is in the living room, I don't want Jasper or Emmett finding it when they get home" I replied

Edward climbs out of bed and takes me hand, we walk into the living room to retrieve my shirt, right after I finish putting my shirt over my head the front door opens. Alice and Jasper comes walking into the living room, Edward and I bust out laughing, Jasper is dressed as Ted and Alice is Curious George, playing her part well she's being carried piggybacked.

"How was the party?" I ask

"Boring, we decided to come see what you guys were doing" Alice said

"We're watching movies, do you want to join us?" Edward asked

" Ya, let us get changed first" Jasper answered him

Jasper still carrying Alice walks them into his bedroom. Turning to Edward cocking my eyebrows,

"That was close!" I whisper loudly

Chuckling, Edward pulls me in for a short but powerful kiss. I walk to the oversized chair and take a seat, while I'm waiting for Edward to turn on the movie, and Alice and Jasper to emerge from Jasper's room. Edward stands in front of the chair looking at me,

"Do you have room for one more?" He asked

" Yes I guess I can make for Alice or Jasper" I reply

"Cute" Edwards laughs at me

Moving over I pat the spot besides me, Jasper and Alice finally reappear, the two of them lay down on the couch and Alice presses play. We're about halfway through the movie, when the front door starts opening slowly, I scream, scaring the shit out of Edward, following my scream I hear booming laughter and realize it's just Emmett. The lights come on a second later, revealing a smiling Emmett and Rose.

"What did you guys do tonight?" I ask them

"Nothing much, went to Frankie's for dinner, and walked along the beach" Emmett said

"Oh and we got ENGAGED!" Rose screams

Alice and I immediately jump up, running over to hug them,

"Congratulations" I tell them

I hear congratulations coming from the guys while I take my turn hugging Rose, after getting hugs from the guys, Rose shows us her beautiful ring, Emmett explained it's a 3 carat cushion cut set in 24k white gold. Eventually the excitement dies down, Rose and Emmett leave for the night, we are staying here tonight so they can celebrate in private. Super excited I get to spend the night with Edward again, I grab his hand dragging him into his bedroom.

New Year's Eve

The last few months have even absolutely amazing, school is going well, the homework sucks though. Edward and I were apart 10 long days during Thanksgiving, I missed him but we survived through phone calls and text messages. It was great spending time with my family, I miss seeing them everyday. We are on winter break, I haven't seen Edward in over two weeks, we don't go back to Penn for another four days. Our relationship is beyond amazing, we are moving along in our physical intimacy too, we've started using our mouths instead of hands.

Tonight is my family's annual New Year's Eve party, we've been decorating and finishing up the food all morning and afternoon. Finally, at 3 p.m I'm free to go relax before I have to start getting ready at 5. Laying across my bed I end up falling asleep, the next thing I know my mom is knocking on my door.

"Bella, it's 5:15 you need to start getting ready". Mom said

"Okay Mom, I going to shower" I reply back

Jumping in the shower I wash away the grime from all the work we've done this morning. Finishing my shower I dry myself off and put on my robe, walking into my room I pull on a black lace thong and matching strapless bra. Taking my dress out of the closet I admire it, I fell in love with it before I even tried it on. It's a black off the shoulder lace dress that hits mid thigh, I pair it with 4 inch glitter heels. My hair I leave down adding some curls, for my makeup, I do a shimmering eyeshadow, black mascara and a clear lip gloss, doing a final spin in the mirror I hear the doorbell ring I guess the party has started. Walking downstairs I see Mom putting platters of food out, making my way into to help, I grab a platter of crab cakes and pigs in a blanket, returning to the kitchen to help, Mom and I were done in fifteen minutes. Just as I finished adjusting the platter I put down, the doorbell rings again, since I'm close by I answer it, I opened the door and scream!

OMG EDWARD! Jumping into his arms hugging him tight.

"What are you doing here? I missed you! I can't believe you're here." I rush out in one breath.

"Slow down love, let's go inside." He said, once we were inside he explained,

"Your mom called me and got my mom's number, when I got home mom told me we were coming here to surprise you tonight."

Not being able to contain my excitement I kiss him, pulling back I have an afterthought,

"Wait, where are your parents?"

Turning me around I see his parents standing behind me with my parents and brother, walking us over Edward introduces us.

"Mom, Dad this is my Bella, Bella meet my parents Esme and Carlisle"

Reaching out to shake their hands, Esme pulls me into a hug.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella" Esme says

"You also, Esme" I respond back

Carlisle steps forward to hug me next,

"Nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle says

"Yes, very nice to meet you too" I reply

"Mom, Dad, Jacob it's my pleasure it introduce you to my boyfriend Edward and his parents Esme and Carlisle." I say making introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Swan and Jacob" he said while reaching out to shake hands with Dad and Jacob and giving Mom a hug.

Our parents turn to each other, making small talk when I hear "Hey!" Turning around I see Jacob glaring at Edward.

"What are your introductions with my sister?" Jacob asked still glaring at Edward

The parents start laughing, Dad corrects him,

"Jacob, it's intentions not introductions.

Turning back to Edward, Jacob stands taller,

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He asks Edward

Everyone starts laughing again, Edward on the other hand, gets down on his knees and whispers something to Jacob, once Edward's done Jacob smiles at him and runs off to play.

"Whatcha say to him?" I ask

"Leave me and my introductions between Jacob and I." He replies laughing at himself

Walking around after having some food, I introduce Edward to a few of my highschool friends, Eliza and her boyfriend Jack, Caroline and her girlfriend Sam. We dance as the night continues, just enjoying spending time together, as we near midnight Edward asked if I wanted to go for a walk, nodding my head yes he takes my hand and we walk out the backdoor to the garden. A few minutes of walking he notices I'm starting to shiver, he takes off his suit jacket and places it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I tell him

"You're welcome, love." He replies giving me a kiss

We stand there looking into each other's eyes, we hear everyone inside counting down…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

" I love you Bella"

" I love you too Edward"

Pulling me in for a kiss, fireworks explode above us. This has been the best New Year's ever, I can't wait to see what's in store for me this year.

A.N: sorry I didn't update yesterday. My sister who has been living with us for the last year and a half is moving out today. I've been helping her pack. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight s.m does! Mamabear2006 I can't thank you enough!

Chapter 7

January brings midterms and a blizzard, we spend all of our free time studying. Luckily midterms passed quickly and we can all relax. February Edward and I got into our first argument it was a silly one at that, he wanted to get all dressed up and go out for Valentine's day I didn't, he doesn't need to spend money on fancy dinners to show that he loves me. We ended up compromising, Edward could plan a quiet date night at one of our dorms. He ended up doing a picnic at his dorm and slow dancing, followed by sweet and not so innocent touches in his bed.

It's now March we are going to his parents house for Easter, then taking a vacation just the two of us. We leave campus at noon, it's about a three-hour drive to his parents house. The drive goes by quickly we talked about everything and anything, he's excited for me to meet his brothers Ben and Brad, apparently Ben has a secret he's been keeping from the family. We arrive at his parents house around 3:30, I look at the house it's absolutely beautiful it's a three-story brick house with a white wrap around porch. Looking around I see several cars are already here, I'm guessing we are the last ones to arrive, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose left this morning all riding together.

"Ready?" Edward asked me,

Nodding my head yes we climb out of the truck, walking around to the trunk to get our suitcases. As we walk up to the porch the door flies open, standing there is a man, he's probably 6'3 with blonde hair and Edward's eyes he's a perfect mix of Esme and Carlisle, the man grabs Edward in a bear hug.

"Ben, Ben let me down, you ass" Edward says

"Is that how you treat me? You haven't seen your favorite brother since Christmas I'm hurt" Ben says, he turns and looks at me

"You're way too beautiful to date this ugly ass I'm Ben" he says scooping me into a hug

"Nice to meet you Ben," I say

He ushers me into the kitchen calling out,

"Guys look who's here?" He hollers

I laughed saying hello to everyone as Esme and Carlisle both come over and give me a hug.

"Hi everyone," Edward says, entering the kitchen

He gives a hug to his parents and another guy and woman who I'm assuming are Brad and Britney

"Bella this is my oldest brother and his wife Britney," Edward says,

"Hi Brad and Britney, it's very nice to meet you," I greet him

Brad and Britney both say hi back while hugging me, apparently this family is full of huggers.

"We are taking our stuff up to my room," Edward says

Grabbing my suitcase for me, I follow him up three flights of stairs and turn right, he walks down a long hallway and stops at the last door in the hall, opening his door I see a queen size bed, a couch and a dresser with TV on top of it. Edward drops our suitcases and picks me up carry me over to the couch, sitting down so I'm straddling him, he leans in and kisses my lips but before I can respond he's working his way to my neck, his hands are on my ass but making their way around to the front of my body. Enjoying the sensation of his lips on my neck and his hands working their way up to my tits, I grind on his straining erection, as he goes to pull my shirt over my head there's a knock on the door. He groans quietly. Laughing at his groan, I get off his lap to open the door, I see Ben he's wiggling his eyebrows putting my hands on my hip I give him that look that "says can I help you?".

"Mom said come down, she ordered pizza and wings. They will be here in a few minutes," Ben says

"Okay we'll be down in a few minutes," I said

Turn it back to Edward I pull on his arm trying to make him get up,

"You heard Ben, your mom ordered dinner," I told him

Sighing, he stood up giving me a kiss, pulling me out of his room.

I adore address family, but I am so happy to be going to bed, I'm exhausted packing, driving, meeting everyone, having a loud and fun family dinner followed by a movie. I go into Edward's bathroom and take a shower, wrapping myself in a towel, I walk into his room to get my suitcase as I bent down to get my pajamas from my suitcase I feel Edward come up behind me pulling me against his bare chest and his erection straining against his boxers, pulling on my towel he lets it drop to the floor. Reaching up he cups my left breast in his hand and his right hand goes to my center starting to massage my clit.

"We can't do this in your parents house," I moan

Edward turns me around and kisses me, I go to sit on his bed pulling him between my legs,

"Sorry, I'm not comfortable enough to let you do that to me here," I explain

"It's okay, I'd feel the same at your parents house," he said

When he goes to step back I grabbed him by the band of his boxers, I start pulling them down his legs

"You don't have to do.."

I cut him off before he can finish, putting my mouth around his enlarged member pulling my mouth up off of his erection, I stand up pushing him on the bed so he's laying down, leaning over him I kiss his lips, down his chest,stomach and the tip of his erection. Kneeling between his legs, I grabbed his cock in my right hand as my left goes down more to massage his balls, his cock is like a piece of art standing tall at nine and a half inches. Leaning forward I take him in my mouth letting my tongue tease him, pulling backup I relaxed my throat to take him deeper, using my free hand to massage what's left of him that doesn't fit in my mouth. Edward start massaging the back of my head, I pull up to the head of his erection sucking and licking, causing Edward to moan, and hold my head a little tighter, doubling my efforts I start sucking and pulling harder, I'm rewarded with a moan of my name, feeling his thighs tense,

"Bella I'm going to come" he moans

Moving faster over him and tugging at his balls a little firmer, he comes in two hot spurts in my mouth, I swallow quickly, let's be honest cum does not taste good. Edward comes down from orgasm and he pulls me into his lap giving me a kiss,

"You didn't have to do that, thank you though it was amazing" he said

"I know I didn't have to I wanted to though" I tell him

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

Climbing off of his lap, I finally get dressed in a pair of panties and one of Edward's high School t-shirts that I stole to him a few weeks ago, climbing into bed I curl up on Edwards chest, kissed jaw and close my eyes.

The next morning I wake up to Edwards snoring softly next to me, running to the bathroom I brush my teeth and hair before putting on a pair of pajama shorts. I quietly leave the room making my way into the kitchen I see Esme pulling out bacon,sausage and eggs.

"Can I help you make breakfast?" I ask of Esme

"Sure, I'm making French toast and breakfast meats, do you want to start making the French toast mixture?" she asked me

"Sure" I reply

Esme and I work in silence occasionally singing along to the radio, we are setting the table when I feel a set of arms wrapped around my waist,

"Mm I was wondering where you went," Edward said to me

"I couldn't sleep, I decide to see if anyone was up, I wanted to help make breakfast" I explained to him

Turning me around he gave me a kiss, he pulled me into the chair next to his and he makes our plates, I pour Orange juice for him and Apple for me, eventually everyone makes their way down to eat, after the kitchen is cleaned up we head upstairs to start getting ready for a day, walking into the bathroom I turn the shower on and strip off my clothes. Stepping in the shower I move under the showerhead to get my hair wet, as I'm reaching back to grab the back of the shampoo the shower curtain opens, it's Edward joining me, turning around to kiss him he pulled me close putting his hands-on my behind, lifting me up off the floor I wrap my legs around his waist,

"Hello," I say

"Hello beautiful," he responds

Leaning forward he kisses me, pulling back he tells me he wants to explore Philly today, sitting me gently on the floor I grab his body wash squirting in my hands, I start at his shoulders working my way down his body, getting down on my knees washing his legs, he's in enlarged member waves "hi" to me as I pass it, switching legs I repeat the motion. Coming to his erection I soap him up, stroking him until he comes, pushing him under the showerhead I make sure rinse all the soap off his body, grabbing the shampoo, I have him bend his head so I can wash his hair. Once I've finished, he kisses me quickly and says my turn!

Epov

Moving Bella back under the water I start by shampooing and conditioning her hair, once I make sure all the soap is out of her hair, I grab her body wash, pouring a generous amount into my hands, I start at her shoulders working my way down her back and ass, squeezing it gently as I go to stand back up. I move onto her neck, I wash down to her tits, making sure they are cleaned properly, pinching and pulling on them as I go, I continue washing my way down to her stomach, down her left leg letting my nose brush against her silky curls covering her center, washing both of her feet I repeat the motion on the right side, this time when my nose brushes her she holds my face her center, rinsing my hand in the water I spread her apart licking from her hole to her clit. A soft moan coming from Bella's mouth, I suck her clit in my mouth and put two fingers in her center, with my free hand I reach up to pinch her nipples to find she's already doing it, fuck that hot. Bringing my hand back down I grabbed her ass pressing her center closer to my face flicking her clit with my tongue in time with with my fingers moving in and out of her, I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers, feeling for that spongy spot inside of her, once I find it I tap on it twice along with one more flick of my tongue she shatters around my fingers. Once Bella comes down from her orgasm, we quickly finish our shower before the water gets cooler.

Taking Bella to see my old high school was great I even convinced her to make out with me under the bleachers, from there we went to Liberty Bell, Phillies Stadium, the linc, the love sign and ate cheesesteaks from Sonny's famous Steaks, we didn't get home until dinner time, we enjoyed my mom's fried chicken and baked macaroni and cheese. After dinner we helped clean up and decided to watch a movie in my room, we didn't make it past the opening credits before falling asleep.

Waking up this morning I roll over to cuddle Bella, but she's gone again walking into the kitchen I see her helping Mom and Britney prepare lunch for today, walking behind her I lean down and kiss her neck

" Happy Easter Love," I said

"Happy Easter Edward," she replied

Greeting my Mom and Brittany, I take a muffin off the platter sitting on the counter and pour myself a glass of milk

"Do you ladies need help?" I asked

"No, go spend time with your brothers," my mom said

Kissing Bella I head to the game room to find my brothers lounging around watching fast and furious, sitting on the big leather chair I turned it Ben,

"So, what's the big surprise?" I ask

"You'll have to wait and find out like everyone else" he said

"Brad, what's new? How's married life?" I ask him

"Nothing, it's tax time so we are super busy, Married life is awesome," he said

Turning back to TV we finish our movie, I go upstairs to get dressed, walking to my room I see Bella is pulling out a change of clothes

"Hey love, did you have fun with the girls?" I ask

" Yes, lunch is almost ready, so hurry up and get changed. I'm going to tell the boys we are eating in 15 minutes, I love you," she says

Giving me a kiss, before pulling a gray sweater dress over her head, she fluffs her hair and walks out the door. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a button down I walk into the kitchen to help bring the food out to the dining room table, as I bring out the mashed potatoes the doorbell rings Ben yells I'll get it.

Everyone is sitting at the table waiting on Ben, I offer to go find him. Checking the bathroom, living room and in the kitchen I can't find him, walking towards the front door I see him he's locked in an intimate embrace with someone.

"I hate to interrupt, but Ben but we are waiting on you" I tell him

When he pulls back I see he's kissing a man, Ben and his friend follow behind me, they stopped outside the door right as I continue on to my seat by Bella. A clearing of a throat gets our attention.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Parker, Parker this is my family Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Brad, Britney, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice.

"Hi everyone, it's very lovely to meet you all" Parker says

By this time Mom and Dad are up out of their chairs is heading over to greet Parker. Mom pulled him into a hug whispering something into his ear that makes his smile widen, Dad is next, giving him a hug welcoming him into the family. Dinner was delicious, we decide to have dessert in the game room, Bella and Mom get up to help Britney but she tells them to relax, Brad offers to go help her, standing they walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen. A few minutes later they return carrying two trays of food, putting the trays down Britney goes back into the kitchen this time she has coffee mugs. Britney and Brad pass everyone a bowl of warm apple pie with ice cream on it. A mug of coffee to Mom and Dad, everyone is eating dessert but Bella she was poking my side.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to her

"Look at your parents mug" she says

My mouth pops open as I read them, my Mom's says "only the best Moms gets promoted to Grandma", my Dad's says "only the best Dads get promoted to Grandpa" looking over at Brad and Britney they are both smiling, I mouth "Baby" to them, they both nod their heads slightly, getting up and crossing the room to hug them, I whisper my congratulations, by now everyone is watching me curiously, I saying nothing as I walk back over and sit down by Bella, I wrap my arm around her, leaning down kissing her temple in Thanks. I pick up my bowl and continue eating nearing the end of my bowl of pie I noticed writing it says "you're going to be an Uncle 9/15/06" Brad realizes Mom and Dad have yet to look at the mugs,

" Mom, Dad I see you got new coffee mugs." Brad says

"No we didn't" Mom replies back

"Mom, I've never seen these ones here before." Brad tells her

By now Dad is looking at his mug with a mile wide smile.

"Esme, dear our mugs are indeed new, I've never seen these before" Dad informs Mom

"Carlisle, we've had these mu.." Finally she looks at the mug and starts crying,

"Really? I'm going to be a Grandma?" She says to Brad and Britney,

At the nod of Brad and Britney's head she jumps up running to them, I can't believe it, Thank you so much, she says while she's still crying.

"Everyone will you look inside of your bowls there's a message for you" Britney said

Everyone offers congratulations and hugs. The night starts to wind down, nearing 10 PM Bella and I decide to head to bed, we are leaving tomorrow for our vacation. Bella still has no idea where we are going, climbing in the bed and pulling Bella into my chest, I think of all the excitement of the day. My last thoughts are, I can't wait to be an uncle!

My alarm goes off at 5 AM waking Bella and I.

"Why is your alarm going off so early?" Bella asked

"Come on, we have to leave in 30 minutes" I tell her

I grab in our extra hidden suitcases and making sure I have all the information we need. I hurry to get dressed before Bella comes out of the bathroom, that way we can leave right away. Bella comes out of the bathroom two minutes later.

"Ready love?" I ask her

"Yes, are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked me

" Yes, to the car let's go" I tell her

My answer makes her huff causing me to laugh, grabbing our suitcases we leave my parents house, 20 minutes later we arrive at Philadelphia International Airport, Parking the car I get our luggage out of the truck, walking over to the shuttle stop we are only there for a minute or two before the shuttle shows up, getting on the bus Bella asked if I'd tell her now where we're going, I told her yes, to the airport, apparently she didn't find my sense of humor funny, she poked me in the ribs. Since I checked us in online we just had to drop off the luggage and make our way security. The lines are long for security but we don't have to wait for all but a few minutes, I paid extra for us to be TSA pre approved, once we get through security we stop at Dunkin to get some donuts and coffee, reaching our gate Bella starts bouncing on her feet.

"We're going to Miami?" she ask.

"Yes," I answered her

"Thank you, I love you" she tells me

I give her a kiss and her breakfast, I let her believe we're staying in Miami. We land in Miami at 10 AM, we get our luggage and head to ground transportation pick up, as we get off the escalator there's a man holding a sign that says Cullen, walking to him

"Hi, I'm Edwards Cullen"

"Hi my name is Fred, I'll be your driver today," he tells me

"Thank you," I tell him

We follow Fred to his car, I help Bella into the backseat of White Lincoln Navigator, I walk to the trunk helping put our suitcases away,

"Port of Miami" Fred confirms

"Yes, thank you," I answer him

"Very well, Mr Cullen," Fred replies

Getting into the car I buckle up and put my arm around Bella enjoying having her alone. 20 minutes later we are pulling up to the Port of Miami.

"We're going on a cruise?" Bella asked excitedly

"Yes, we are," I tell her

"Where are we going?" she asked me

"We are going on a five day cruise, we are going to Grand Turk, Nassau and Half-Moon Cay in the Bahamas" I tell her

"Oh my God, thank you," she says as she starts kissing me all over my face.

"You're welcome," I tell her

Dropping our luggage off to the luggage porters. We make our way inside to check in, check in painless, we are sitting there for about 15 minutes when they start boarding. We walk into the ship and it's absolutely beautiful inside, going over to the glass elevators we load in, I hit deck eleven, it takes us fifteen minutes to get to our deck, we stopped at every deck to let people on and off. Making it to our deck we follow the signs to our room, I start to open the door to go into a hallway when Bella stops me,

"Edward it says do not enter until one thirty, we can't go that way," she tells me

"It's okay, I paid for our cabin to be ready as soon as we boarded, it's called faster to the fun, we get to embark the ship early, disembark at ports first, and our cabin will be available immediately. Finally coming to our cabin door I pull our sail and sign cards out of my pocket handing Bella hers, sliding her card into the card reader she pushes the door to this absolutely beautiful suite, there's a queen size bed, couch, mini fridge and gorgeous pictures all over the walls. I watch Bella taking in her surroundings, walking up behind her I bring my arms around her, leaning down I kiss her neck, she turns in my arms and looks up at me, I see her starting to rise I bring my face down to meet hers, she licks at my lips I immediately give her access, as I go to lift her off the floor there's a knock at the door, groaning quietly I release Bella, upon opening the door I see our suitcases are here bringing them inside I turn to Bella,

"Want to get changed? We can find food and go swimming or we can eat and explore the ship?" I ask

"Let's go swimming," she said

I put our suitcases on the couch, Bella comes over and unzipped hers she pulls out her bathing suit and starts walking to the bathroom, while she's gone I change into my swim trunks and grab a tank top to wear. I hear the door open and Bella say " I'm ready" I turn around so we can leave and I'm instantly hard, my Bella is standing there in red bikini that barely covers her, adjusting myself I walk over her pulling her to my erection.

"I change my mind I don't wanna go swimming now," I tell her

"Too bad, let's go," she says while laughing

She grabbed my hand dragging me out the door, we have burgers from Guy's Burger and Virgin frozen strawberry daiquiris, playing around in the pool, lay in lounge soaking up the sun and dance at the sail away party. A few hours of being on the Lido deck we headed back to our room where we take turns showering, by the time I'm done in the shower I walk out to find Bella sleeping, drying myself off I climb in the bed behind her letting myself fall into a deep sleep.

Grand Turk

I booked us a whale watching excursion, since we have 30 minutes until we have to meet our tour guide, we walk around taking pictures of our surroundings, each other and the clear blue water on the beach. Our tour guides name is John, he explains that we will get onto the boat and will travel 3 to 5 miles away from the ship. Once we arrive at our spot John said it can take a little bit of time for whales to appear, while waiting here we see a ton beautiful fish and stingrays. All of a sudden we hear a splash, turning to the left of the boat we see a pod of whales, they are jumping out of the water, we occasionally get hit with some of the water we watch on in amazement, Bella's snapping pictures of them left and right. She told me to stand in front of where they are jumping, I have her do the same, the pictures turn out pretty cool. Once we get back to port we decide to walk around before getting back on the ship just exploring the shops. Making our way back to our cabin we decide to take a nap before dinner setting my alarm for 5 PM, we fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. Dinner is great, afterwards we watch a comedy show and go to the glow dance party not getting back to our cabin until 2 AM

Half Moon Cay

Today we had a beach day, the water is so clear here, we eat amazing Bohemian food. We just spent the whole day relaxing, back on the ship Bella want to shower the sand off of her body, while she showers I run to The Fun Shop to buy her a flower tonight, we are dining at the Steakhouse. I make it back before she's out of the shower, I hid the flower I got for her on the side of the bed, I open my suitcase and pull of the dress I bought for her to wear, it's a maroon off the shoulder dress it's longer in the back, short in the front Alice packed her a pair of black high-heeled heels, I heard the shower shut up while I was getting my clothes out, I'm wearing black dress pants and maroon button down shirt that matches her dress and black dress shoes. Meeting Bella at the bathroom door as soon as she opened it.

"I'm going to shower, there's a surprise for you on the bed" I tell her

"thank you, you didn't have to get me anything, this is enough I love you" she tells me

"I love you too, I'll be out in a few minutes" I tell her

Bella

My sweet amazing Edward, the dress he got for me is beyond beautiful, I laugh when I see his outfit matches mine. Walking back in the bathroom I do an elegant twist, a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara and clear lip gloss, making my way over to the bed I see only a dress and shoes, grinning to myself I hurry up and get dressed, just as I finished putting my shoes on Edward comes out of the bathroom , I go over and sit on the couch whistling at him when he drops the towel, once he's dressed and puts on his shoes he leans over the side of the bed as he sits back he gave me a white rose.

"Thank you, I love you" I tell him, giving him a kiss

"you're welcome, I love you too" he tells me

Taking my hand we take the elevator down to the Steakhouse, the food is absolutely amazing, after dinner we take a walk on the deck. Leaning against the railing Edward comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me, everything else melts away this truly has been an amazing night.

Getting back to our room Edwards goes to get ready for bed, I take off my shoes and lay in the bed, a few minutes later Edwards comes out,

"Do you think you could help me out with my dress?" I ask him

"Come here," he says

Walking to Edward I kiss him before turning around, I feel him run his hands over my shoulders to the zipper Edward slowly lowers the zipper, he groans when he realizes I'm not wearing a bra, once he reaches the end of the zipper he put his hands on my arms to push the dress down my body, as the dress is dropping below my hips ever lets out a deep moan

"Love, where are your underwear?" he asked me

"You didn't leave any with my dress, so I assumed you didn't want me to wear any" I replied cheekily

Walking to my suitcase I grab a red see-through babydoll and a matching thong, I also grab a tshirt to help me hide the lingerie, making my way to the bathroom I wash my face and brush my teeth, I put on the lingerie before pulling my hair out of the twist and giving it a fluff, before making my way back to Edward. When Edwards sees me, he put his hands telling me to stop, he then make it twirling signal with his finger, I twirl around grinning to myself when he lets out a moan, now standing up he comes over to me and pulls me his body kissing me deeply, his hands travel to my ass squeezing softly, suddenly I'm being lifted into the air I automatically wrap my legs around his waist, he lays me on the bed I lay there watching him watch me. You're so beautiful he tells me as he climbs in between my legs sliding his body against mine his hands start rubbing my thighs where the baby dollies ends, he starts inching it up my body, his lips follow the same path as the baby doll does, once it reaches where it won't move anymore I set up slightly for Edward to finish removing the it, once the babydoll is off of me he throws it across the room. I pull him down to kiss me, his hands find their way to my nipples pulling and plucking until they are rock hard, he pulls away from my mouth, kissing his way across my face and down to my neck, once he reaches my neck he starts kissing and sucking I moan out in pleasure, from there he makes his way to my chest then to my boobs, once he reaches my boobs he's bends down sucking my nipples into his mouth, his other hand starts inching its way down my stomach until he reaches my underwear, he slides one hand inside of them he slowly works his way to my lower lips brushing lightly against my clit causing me to moan, he easily slip two fingers inside of my center, I'm so wet, if I weren't so turned on right now I'd be embarrassed. Edward removes his mouth my nipples and his other hand out of my thong, getting off the bed he leans over the bottom half my body moving his hands from the bottom of my leg the top of my underwear, he slowly remove my underwear from my body once they are gone he crawls in between my legs instantly buries his face in my center, his tongue is licking my clit and his fingers are moving inside of me.

"oh my God" I moan

Using his free hand he lifts my ass closer to his face, that instantly pushes me over the edge, I come with a long moan. Once I come down from my orgasm Edward crawls back up in between my legs I pull his face smile and kiss him with everything in me.

"I want you," I tell him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything before in my life" I answer him

Getting off the bed he removes his boxers, coming back in between my legs he grabs his erection running through my wet folds bumping my clit occasionally with one final drag down he pushes the tip of his erection into my center causing us both to moan at the feeling, he slowly pushed inside of me until he's buried to a hilt, leaning down he kisses me, he starts moving his hips slowly letting me get used to him, once im used to him, I left my hips to meet his thrust. I moan at the feeling of having him so deep inside this causes him to moan and thrust a little faster, reaching for my nipples he starts pulling on them,

"Fuck Edward," I moan I reach down and start massaging my clit

"Fuck that's so hot," Edward moans

He lifts my legs up over his shoulder and started thrusting into me faster, I moan his name louder, he reaches down and flicked my clit, I shatter around him.

"Fuck Bella I'm getting ready to come," he moans

He starts rubbing my clit again, I'm still worked up from my last orgasm, so it doesn't take long to explode around him, this time he falls right behind me moaning my name, he lets my legs drop to cradle his hips, he drops laying half on me.

"That was amazing," I say running my hands through his sweaty hair

"Amazing doesn't cover it love," he says

Edward pulls out of me so he can lay next to me he leans over and kisses me softly

" I love you Bella," he says

"I love you too Edward," I tell him

Standing up I walk over to his bed and pull on his arm.

"Let's go shower," I tell him

Standing, he takes my hand walking me to the bathroom, our shower is full of loving touches and caresses, drying each other off we climb in the bed and fell asleep within minutes

Nassau

In Nassau, we go to the local Straw market, sightseeing and tried some local cuisine. At the straw market we bought everybody a souvenir, Edward bought baby Cullen a onesie that said, "Someone who loves me with the Nassau and bought me this shirt" we ate Caribbean jerk chicken for lunch, took tons of pictures of the buildings and surroundings. Making our way back to the ship we decide to eat dinner at the buffet on the lido deck, afterwards we go to the Mega deck dance party that was so much fun, our Cruise Director Deon sure knows how to get the party started and keep it going all night. Once we are back at our cabin I use the bathroom and change into a t shirt walking inside the cabin I don't see Edward.

"Edward" I call out

"On the balcony love" he answers me

Walking out on the balcony I see him sitting on the couch, walking over to him I straddle his lap, leaning down to kiss him.

" Thank you for an amazing vacation, I love you so much," I tell him

"You're welcome love, I love you too," He says

Laying my head down on his chest I start kissing his neck, I feel him growing hard, scooting back a little I start running my hands up and down his chest making my way to his boxers. Reaching my hand inside I grab his erection I pump him a few times before dropping to my knees taking him in my mouth, Edward moans softly and holds the back of my head not pushing just holding, I run my tongue over the head of his erection.

"I don't want to come in your mouth, get up here," he moans out.

Standing up, I pull my shirts over my head straddling him again I take his erection into my hand guiding him into my soaking wet center, I slowly sliding down him we both moan at the feeling

" Fuck Bella you're so tight like this," Edward moans out

He started sucking my left nipple pulling on the right, lifting his hips I start bouncing faster on him, has his hands running all over my body, he's driving me crazy he reaches down pressing on my clit causing me to explode all over him. I call out his name loudly. I move slowly as I came down from my orgasm, Edwards hands go to my ass,

"Hold on tight," he tells me

I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts lifting me up and down on his erection a while thrusting into me quickly, I quickly realize what he wants, I lean back placing my hands his thighs I start bouncing fast, I feel another orgasm building.

"Bella I'm so close, I need you to come again," he moans

I start bouncing as fast as I can on him. I move my hand down to my clit and start massaging it, matching the pace of my bouncing.

"Fuck," he moans

Edward brings his hand down to mine, moving my hand to my tit I start pulling on my nipple while he's flicking my clit, he bucks his hips into mine, this motion causes me to go over the edge, I cum with a scream followed by a long moan from Edward. Slumping against his chest I leaned up and kissed his jaw. A minute later we hear do you think they're finished? I can't help but bust out in laughter.

"Yea we're done" I answer

This gets Edward and the unknown people laughing. We are still laughing as we get ourselves cleaned up and get into bed, tomorrow is our last day of vacation.

Arriving back at the port of Miami makes me a little sad, these last five days have been wonderful, I'm not ready to go back to school, making our way off the ship we go through customs that doesn't take long. Our driver Fred is waiting for us right outside the doors, loading our luggage into the trunk we are officially on our way home.

A.N..I have no affiliation with Ccl besides sailing on them 2-3 times a year. I do not own Deon. He is the cruise director of the sensation. I do have pictures from all of the islands mentioned if anyone would like to see them. How was cute was Brad and Britney's baby announcement? Did anyone figure Ben to be gay?


End file.
